Приход
«'Прихо́д'» ( ) — шестая кампания в Left 4 Dead 2, действия которой происходят в Новом Орлеане, штат Луизиана. Кампания состоит из пяти глав. Описание История начинается у берега, где команда, попрощавшись с Вирджилом, который отправился дальше спасать других, пробирается к центральному парку. Добравшись до него, группа направляется по улицам к Мосту памяти ветеранов. Однако на пути к спасению их настигает бомбёжка. Военные, убеждённые в том, что в городе больше не осталось людей, взрывают одну из частей моста, из-за чего выжившим приходится спуститься вниз и идти до убежища через обширное кладбище. Далее они направляются к цели по улицам города и вскоре достигают её. Дойдя до моста, выжившие вызывают военных по рации и с боем прорываются через огромный мост под непрекращающимся нападениями заражённых. В конце концов, команда добирается до военного вертолёта и улетает вместе с ними, после чего мост подрывают. В кампании выжившим будут встречаться заражённые полицейские, одетые в бронежилеты и шлемы, защищающие их от атак спереди. Несмотря на это, спина у них остаётся уязвимой. С убитых противников можно подобрать резиновые дубинки. Связанные достижения Разное thumb|Плакат кампании в процессе разработки игры: обратите внимание на сине-жёлтое поло Тренера и Эллиса с синими рукавами и белой основной частью футболку, на которой присутствует кровь thumb|План кампании * В бета-версии кампания представляла собой сочетание первых двух глав «Берег» и «Парк». Кульминация второй главы была иной. Вместо примитивного трейлера АЧС, выжившие входили в санитарный центр, где им нужно было пройти через специальное место очистки. В результате завоет сирена, которая привлечёт орду. Карта всё ещё находится в файлах игры, и её можно запустить через консоль командой map c5m1_waterfront_sndscape. * В начале кампании выжившие могут найти старый музыкальный автомат, который также встречается в кампаниях «Болотная лихорадка» и «Переход». Одна из песен в этом автомате — секретная, и шанс того, что она прозвучит — крайне мал. Эта песня — «Still Alive» из игры Portal. * В верхнем левом углу загрузочного экрана кампании можно разглядеть фрагмент левой ноги Билла с постера кампании «Последний рубеж». * Когда в песне «Your Brains» прозвучит строчка «All we want to do eat your brains», на выживших нападёт орда. * «Приход» — первая кампания, представленная на выставке E3 2009 года. * Слоган кампании изменялся как минимум два раза. Первоначальным вариантом была фраза «This time it all goes south» ( ), позже её изменили на «Welcome to the Big Uneasy» ( ). Однако в итоге разработчики вернули первоначальный вариант. ** Второй слоган, вероятно, является отсылкой на неофициальное прозвище Нового Орлеана — «The Big Easy». ** Слоган «This time it all goes south» — отсылка на американскую фразу «go south», которая означает идти на юг, чтобы избежать неприятностей. Фраза также может означать и то, что что-то идёт плохо или не так, как задумывалось. * На загрузочном экране можно увидеть надпись «WAIT FOR OFFICIAL INSTRUCTIONS» ( ), что является отсылкой к трейлеру и вступительному ролику Left 4 Dead 2. * В кампании встречаются военные хаммеры, грузовики M35A3 и трейлеры АЧС. Но в игре нет ни заражённых работников АЧС, ни заражённых военных. * «Приход» — единственная кампания, содержащая десять автомобилей с сигнализацией: один находится рядом с убежищем в «Береге», восемь — на парковке в «Кладбище» и ещё один — рядом с мостом в «Квартале». * Рвотные бомбы — редкие находки в этой кампании. Изредка они могут появиться в «Парке» и «Квартале». * Неизвестно по каким причинам, но гранатомёт и бензопила не появляются в первых двух главах кампаниии. * Первоначально необычными заражёнными в этой кампании были агенты АЧС, которых впоследствии заменили заражёнными полицейскими. * Это единственная кампания, доступная в комментариях разработчиков. Игроки смогут узнать интересные детали о создании этой кампании, например, о горах трупов, главе «Парк», особых заражённые и так далее. В первой главе игрок также может получить боевой дробовик, что невозможно в обычной игре. ** Также в этом режиме появляются (на кухне) заражённые агенты АЧС и строители. Примечания en:The Parish es:La Parroquia Категория:Приход Категория:Кампании